LINK & Elena?
by SeaSaria
Summary: What happen to Navi? Well she co-authors a story with me! Pretty silly. It’s long and sweet. Listen to this conversation with me and many different Links. Oh it’s LinkZelda! And sorry if it's messed up Help!
1. Default Chapter

Introduction:  
  
Short sum: What happen to Navi? Well she co-authors a story with me! Pretty silly. It's long and sweet. Listen to this conversation with me and many different Links. Oh it's Link/Zelda!!!  
  
Dear Reader, LINK & Elena? Part I-By Epona(Elena) This one is about a conversation with Epona(Elena) and Little Link form Ocarina of Time (OOT) and Majora's Mask (MM). Pretty silly. It's long and sweet. Listen to this conversation with me (Epona(Elena) aka Maria just Elena will do) and lil old ten year old Link.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Epona(Elena) aka Maria just Elena will do  
  
P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. Dear Reader,  
  
High pitch voice: Now that's not an Introduction!! Here is Navi's  
  
LINK & Elena? Part I-By Epona(Elena) This one is about a conversation with Epona(Elena) and Link form all any Zelda game or has Link in it! Navi is the co-author. Pretty silly. It's long and sweet. Listen to this conversation with me and many different Links.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Epona(Elena) aka Maria just Elena will do  
  
P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
High pitch voice: Now that's an Introduction!! 


	2. 1Meet ME!

LINK & Elena? Part I Meet ME!  
  
Navi: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears).  
  
Link: Hello I'm Little Link form Ocarina of Time (OOT) and Majora's Mask (MM). Wait a minute, I can speak?  
  
Elena: Duh, I cast a spell you're real, I'm a Hylian, and finally you say something longer than just one sentence. Silly nintendo why can't they make you talk more.  
  
Link: I don't know. I'll know I'm HOT though.  
  
Elena: Whaaaat? :0  
  
Link: You know the Hero of Time.  
  
Elena: Oh, I see, but not until seven years. you're too young to be HOT.  
  
Link: No I'm not, besides I saved a world from a Moon didn't I. Plus I'm cute. Also you're too young too.  
  
Elena: Just because I'm 4 foot 10 (the size of a Kokiri) doesn't mean I'm not seventeen 17? Because I am. See my High school ID, I'm a senior too.  
  
Link: What you're not 13? I see you're not a kid...(looks at my chest) but 17? And is that??!!(Points to my ID) 0.0  
  
Elena: Yes, in the year I was born was 1986. Japan just finishing the 1st Zelda: The Legend of Zelda. The that is my ID it's a card telling about me with a pictograph pic of me. ; )  
  
Link: Ohhhh, we don't know much about each other.  
  
Elena: I know that you don't know me, but I know you soooo...  
  
Link: We should talk let's say over at my house, with my friends of course.  
  
Elena: Which friends??  
  
Link: Zelda, Navi, Saria, Malon, Bugsy (Saria's Fairy Partner), and you.  
  
Elena: What about Ruto?? You're ex-fianceé.  
  
Link: You know about that??!!  
  
Elena: Yes, you poor little boy.  
  
Link: Thanks Let's go I have a feeling someone is listening to every word we say.  
  
Elena: Yes let's ..(pulls out my recorder and play Strawberry's (my horse) Song (It's my favorite Zelda song.... The song of Time) : )  
  
Strawberry comes running.  
  
Link: Good idea. (play's Epona song on the Ocarina of Time)  
  
Baby Epona comes running.  
  
Epona: Whinny, neigh, whatever I'm sick of not talking.  
  
Link: HOOW Epona??!!  
  
Elena: I cast a spell to make her speak.  
  
Link: Oh, nice black horse there.(petting Strawberry, he is pure black with white hair and a white star like Epona)  
  
Elena: Thanks! (getting on Strawberry) To the Kokiri Forest!  
  
Link: Hey first I have send Navi to tell the others to come my house.  
  
Elena: I all ready sent Ivan.  
  
Link: You're fairy partner??  
  
Elena: No pet Dragon.  
  
Link: 0.O Dragon???!!  
  
Elena: Yes, what it's okay with you (pause) right?.(I'm worried)  
  
Suddenly we see a huge White-blue Fairy Dragon (FYI he's a White-blue Valoo with fairy wings ) fly by with the Hyrule army at it's tail.  
  
Elena: Stop that's my dragon!!! I'll kill you if one scale is harm! (Me to the Army) Don't harm him he's only baby! (I steer Strawberry after the Hyrule army)  
  
Link: Wow that was a .... baby? (Is about to chase me when stopped by two girls on horses. One a familiar red hair and princess)  
  
Zelda: Help that Dragon, Link! He's a good Dragon he gave me flowers. Help him!!  
  
Malon: ( To The Hyrule army) Jerks' picking on a baby!!! (To Link) Don't just stand there help him!!  
  
Link: Okay ...any thing for you... I guess.(Rides off)  
  
Malon & Zelda: He was speaking to me!  
  
Navi. Anyway What will happen to Ivan?? Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Link's got soul or a club!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. 


	3. 2Link’s got soul

LINK & Elena? Part II  
  
LINK & Elena? Part 2  
  
Link's got soul or a club!  
  
Navi: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears). This segment is just a fucking piece of crap! ( Elena I heard that and you'll pay fairy) and as for Ivan he ate the army and me. Just kidding on eating me, it was Tatl!  
  
Ivan: Burp!  
  
Link: Er. I wish was Navi and Tatl!  
  
Elena: Good boy!  
  
Zelda: Cool! Now I finally can have a smart army of women who like Link.  
  
Link: Faints  
  
10 years later  
  
Link: Hello I'm Adult Link from Soul Calibur 2 (SC 2) and I'm HOT. Wait a minute, I already said that?  
  
Elena: Duh, I should say that Link likes to repeat himself. (Oh I'm still 17. Link is now 21, cause I say so. Bloom he is and is married to Zelda by me. HEE hee.)  
  
Link: I do not.  
  
Elena: Do too.  
  
Link: I do not.  
  
Elena: Do too.  
  
Link: I do not.  
  
Elena: Do too.  
  
Link: I do not.  
  
Elena: Oh, I see, hero, that I'm right again Mr. Repeat and oh Do too.  
  
Link: What? oh, Farore tricked again! Any so do you and don't call me that.  
  
Elena: Mr. Repeat or hero?! Link: Both.  
  
Elena: Okay someone is listening to every word we say, again Link.  
  
Link: Din they found us.  
  
Elena: Who found us.  
  
She turns around to see (agggh) a whole army of girls who ever had a crush on Link with Zelda in lead followed by all girls in SC 2  
  
Link is frozen with fear.  
  
Elena: Wake up Link!  
  
She slaps him.  
  
They are in Hyrule Castle having a tea party with friends and yes they are all girls (Link needs some friends who are boys) all the girls do is talk about you guess it Link. Link was so bored he fell asleep.  
  
Link: Uh. Oh thank the gods it was a dream.  
  
Elena: Who says it was a dream ? The whole thing happen yesterday. Sorry you talked in your sleep. Also I was asleep too and dreamed the same dream.  
  
Zelda: No that's a normal day for Mr. Hero here. I feel asleep too.  
  
Saria: Me too!  
  
Malon: Me too!  
  
God knows how many girls: Me too!  
  
Link: Kill me now, please.  
  
Navi: That's it Link we are going to get you some boyfriends!  
  
Link: Noooo! I hate dating boys. I'm not gay.  
  
Elena: She means boys who are just friends, Link.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Navi: Your dress, tights, ponytail, hat, earrings and name says other wise.  
  
Link: I'm not gay! It's 1. a tunic 2.a leggings 3. so I have long hair 4. they're man's hoop earrings 5. Link is a good name!  
  
Elena: She means Mr. Zelda Hyrule.  
  
Zelda: Let's just look, Mr. No Triforce of Wisdom. I mean Mr. Hyrule!  
  
Elena: Reminder they're married Link and Zelda.  
  
Link: Don't call me stupid or gay.  
  
Malon: Let's go fairy boy, to find another boy.  
  
Link: It all sounds gay to me.  
  
All girls slap him that's (God knows how many girls by the way)  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Link is the hospital. He has just woken from a coma from being slapped God knows how many girls. Meanwhile he is being visited by an old Kafei (He is Link's friend after all)  
  
Link: Where have you been besides my Zora, Deku, Oni and Goron counter parts? You're about only guys I talk to.  
  
Kafei: Trying to steal the ladies from you.  
  
Link: What?!  
  
Kafei: Common you're are our hero to both male and female alike. I'm glad Anju doesn't like you.  
  
Link: What are you kidding me? Anju is one of vice-presidents of the ILLC (I Love Link Club)  
  
Kafei: What the? Anju is?  
  
Anju comes into the room seeing Link defending himself attacks from Kafei  
  
Anju: I love Link, cause you're the reason me and you, Kafei are together.  
  
Kafei: Sorry Link.  
  
Link: That's okay. I can't believe you forgot I'm the reason...  
  
Kafei: Link run!  
  
Link: Why?  
  
Kafei: Cause Anju brought her friends the whole ILLC with her.  
  
Anju: Get Link girls!  
  
Link: Oh Gods why me?! Kafei: Yeah why you?  
  
Elena like a horserace a (she is sometimes an Unicorn after all) (Oh she's apart of ILLC) :The Goddesses (presidents of ILLC) are in the lead followed by Zelda then it's Malon, no wait then its Saria! What race this going to be a great race folks! A great race!  
  
Link: Oh that's why.  
  
Kafei: Whoa that's something you don't see every day!  
  
Link hops out of bed and then whips out his OOT.  
  
Link: (Plays song of Soaring) Bye freaks! (and disappears in a blur of feathers)  
  
Girls rush to collect Link's feathers.  
  
Navi: The end for now.  
  
Next Part: The Letter 


	4. 3The Letter

LINK & Elena? Part III  
  
LINK & Elena? Part III The Letter  
  
Navi: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears).  
  
Link (who warped to his wife's house... Zelda): Nav go away I'm busy Kissing Zelda!  
  
ZElda pulls Link back into a kiss and sends Navi the finger!  
  
Me (Links guardian angle) seeing Link and Zelda distress press Plan B On her anti-Navi machine.  
  
Navi: Now aagghhh I'm going into a time warp!  
  
Me: Bye Navi have fun bugging another Link and Zelda!  
  
Link and Zelda throw me out and start to really make out!  
  
Me: Like you care if you do act of love front of me! Hope you, Link get pregnant Zelda!  
  
I follow Navi in time.  
  
Hundreds of years later  
  
Link: Hello 1. I'm 12?, 2. Link form Wind Waker (WW) and 3. HOW(Hero of Winds). Wait a minute, my, er, copy or predecessor already said that? Wait a minute, I can speak?  
  
Elena: Yes he short of did before he did it with Zelda. Yes it's the same spell as the last Link. I'm still 17. Welcome back to LINK & Elena?  
  
Link: Who are you taking to?  
  
Me (Elena): No one.  
  
Link: So?  
  
Me:...........  
  
Link: HOW( It's a joke) are you?  
  
Me: ............cough, loser............  
  
Link: Er? You aren't talking to me? Are you? You'll cause I'm no loser!  
  
Me: Just read this and you'll understand and I'm taking to no one. That includes you HOW!  
  
Link: IT's one of those, WW stinks cause it's Cel-da, letters to NP from 2 years ago!  
  
Me: Yeah I wrote for fun when I was 15. I never sent it. It made my whole school laugh, cause it makes fun of those type of letters. It's not true I think you're a loser but a cute loser in a lobster shirt.  
  
Link: It's a crayfish.  
  
Me: Just teasing ya. Go on read it.  
  
Link begins to read:  
  
May 28, 2002 Dear Nintendo Power,  
  
Thank you for years of helping The Legend of Zelda, Mario, and other Nintendo games. I'm a 15 years old who loves to play Zelda. Epona is my favorite character because I love horses. Link is my second. My brother ( Thomas, 21) use to subscribe to you years ago. He has issues 1-80. I on the other hand have one issue, #144. I bought it because it had Link on the cover. I have four player's guide ( which I buy / look at after I complete the game). Three of them are Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Oracle of Seasons / Ages. The last one is Pokémon: Crystal. I have a lot of games in my family, but only own seven: Five Zeldas: A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Majora's Mask, Oracle of Seasons, and Oracle of Ages. The two others are Pokémon: Crystal and Dr. Mario.  
My favorite out of those is Majora's Mask, but my all time favorite is Ocarina of Time. which my brother has. He has the first Zelda too, (we share the second: The Adventure of Link). Together we own all the Zelda games, and I've beaten them all, many times. By the way my first game Sesame Street when I was 4 years old. I didn't start playing Zelda until when I was eight. I love Ocarina of Time. It's the best one which is 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times better than the Gamecube one. That's on pictures alone. Don't get me started on the other things. I use to be afraid of Zelda and hated it, until Link to the Past and Ocarina of Time. Don't have the Gamecube Link ever again. This game will be the worst. Your best was Oracle of Seasons / Ages Link. I know you wanted it to be more cartoony( the Gamecube one), but please it's weird, scary,ugly, and like Ganon instead of the loving, caring, handsome, cute, and Hero of Time Link. I'm begging you, change the Link.!  
  
Your Friend, Maria Elena   
P.S.- Epona rocks with Yoshi. I love him too. Could you send me copy of your reply? Thank-you. Have a great day! Also my favorite Link is the young one from Ocarina of Time. I love to draw Zelda too.  
  
Link starts to cry, so do I. Me: Sorry Link, so sorry I did for a laugh.  
  
Aryll comes in and hits me in the head with her telescope.  
  
Link: Aryll!!  
  
Aryll: What that was insulting you Big brother!  
  
Me: Owww, that's it. Oh, ILLC (I Love Link Club) get Link!  
  
Link and Aryll:$%$$($%(&%  
  
God knows how many girls come to get him  
  
Link's grandma (Yep she's a member): Wash? Watch your mouth, Link and Aryll!  
  
Navi that's it It's over Me: So Strong Bad.  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Another Zelda and Link! 


	5. 4Another Zelda and Link

LINK & Elena? Part IV  
  
LINK & Elena? Part 4  
  
Another Zelda and Link  
  
Navi: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears). This segment is just a fucking piece of shit. ( Elena I heard again that and you'll pay fairy again) and as for now it's pay back for making Link cry.  
  
Me: NOOOO! No I'm not waiting for Link to be not Cel-da! Next game is like OOT or else I kill!!!  
  
Link and Tetra: We hate you and won't speak to you.  
  
4 years into the future.  
  
We walk to see Link is kissing Tetra,er Zelda, his girlfriend  
  
Me: Opps loser busy I see with Zelda so I wonder HOW that happen. Link you are not even HOT.  
  
Link: Hello! 1. I'm 16?, 2. Link from Wind Waker 2 (WW2) and 3. HOW (Hero of Winds). Wait a minute, Why I am talking to you Elena. I'm pissed even after 4 years! Your letter was very hurtful. Zelda my love says you ruin my look. I'm now handsome and to die for like the HOT one. Oh Nintendo ( Leave Luck to Heaven that what it means I think) says you're a bitch.  
  
Zelda: We (me and Link) still won't talk to you!  
  
Navi: Due to lack of knowage on WW2 and the fact Elena and Link will not speak to each other there will be......  
  
Link: War!  
  
Zelda: A sequel?  
  
Me: A another letter! and I'm still 17.  
  
Zelda and Link: NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Navi reads out loud:  
  
June 1, 2002  
  
Dear Nintendo Power,  
  
It's me again, Maria. Don't you just love Zelda? I do. I will try out the new Zelda, but it's need of improvement. When is it coming out? I only buy the systems when a Zelda is out. I love Yoshi's Island, so I will buy a Gameboy Advance. Please tell Nintendo to change the Link. People are saying that they killed Zelda, but that's no true. People are also saying the Link is a bad copy of Herbie the elf, from Rudolph. That's not true too because Herbie is a dentist, not Hero of Time. I guess it maybe okay. I just want Link to be his best. If Epona isn't in it, then it is triable. Epona is the best! Well so is Link and Zelda. The best game out now is Super Smash Bros. MELEE. I love the back rounds! Hope the next Zelda is better but the first one rocks!!!! Your Friend, Maria Elena P.S.- Love Zelda! I have a lot of Zelda things. Here's a list:  
  
The Legend of Zelda The Legend of Zelda: Adventure of Link Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Oracle of Seasons / Ages 3 Zelda CDS 6 Player's Guides 67 Zelda Pictures one comic book 1 book boxed Zelda action figure set 1 DVD  
  
That's all I have for now. The DVD shows Mario and Zelda cartoons. Some are acutely my brothers: The Legend of Zelda,comic book, action figures, and DVD. Still I have a lot, and more to come like a book. A chapter book.  
  
Me: Well readers you are reading my chapter book.  
  
Link and Zelda: We still hate you, evil bitch women!!!!  
  
Me: So? Im sorry again.  
  
Link: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the Herbie the Elf part.  
  
Zelda: Link kill Elena!  
  
Link gets on Epona and whips out his killer ass sword!  
  
Me: Do you always do what Zelda says?  
  
Zelda: Kill, kill!  
  
Link: Er good point, Zelda sorry I can't kill her.  
  
Zelda: What the?  
  
Link: She is gone!  
  
Zelda: Noooo!  
  
in a time warp  
  
Me and Navi: Whew that was close.  
  
Navi: Good thing for you you have anti-Link machine.  
  
Me: Yes I have one for each Zelda character.  
  
Navi: Even yourself?  
  
Me: Er every official Zelda character. No I'm original character 100%! Navi: But you are Zelda 1989 Cartoon character Sing's Unicorn.  
  
Me: Oh, shit.  
  
Navi: Plus you are Link cause you control him in the Video game, wait er this like taking to yourself.  
  
Me: No shit fairy! I control him but I am not him! Do I look I like him?  
  
Navi: Er ya got his eyes? They are blue?  
  
Me: Gasp Navi's on weed?  
  
Navi: Yep and on vodka!  
  
Me: Aghh will the few readers who give Navi drugs stop doing just that!  
  
Navi: WEEEEE-Hey, Lookie, Listen, I'm saying it's the end of world as we know it and I feel fine!  
  
Me: I don't own that song! It's the end of chapter as we know it and I feel sick.  
  
Next Part: Don't Do Drugs! 


	6. 5Don’t Do Drugs!

LINK & Elena? Part V  
  
LINK & Elena? Part 5  
  
Don't Do Drugs!  
  
Navi: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Unicorn (herself as a talking horned white mare). This segment is just a bad Zelda Cartoon! If haven't watch it lucky you! That Link is even worst than WW Link! Yep I'm still high.  
  
Me: God help me! Oh my Master Sing is in this chapter! She is the bomb! Oh info on her home: far away from Hyrule!: er can not speak Hylian but Dragon, English, and thousands of others!  
  
To 1989 (or the year the Aryll clone, Rachel my little sis was born)  
  
Opening to Zelda Cartoon (It should be Cardoom) Every to Zelda: This Triforce of Wisdom, Link. To Link's infamous catch phase- Excuse me, princess!  
  
Me: I fucking hate that saying!  
  
Navi is unconscious  
  
Me: Stop the cartoon Fairy Down I repeat Fairy Down!  
  
Sprite(the fairy not soft drink): I'll replace her for now!  
  
Me: Like will do Navi good! Call 9-1-1!  
  
Sprite slaps me!  
  
Sprite: There is no 9-1-1 in hyrule cause no phones?!  
  
Me: In Island (LA-Link's Awaking) there is!  
  
Sprite: Well is this that island?  
  
Me: No? Oh I call S-A-R-I-A!  
  
Sprite:!?????!!!  
  
I play Saria's song and tell her to get her butt over here Sprite is still clueless  
  
From a time warp Saria appears with a fairy ambulance who take Nav away to Drug rehab.  
  
Me: Thanks Saria!  
  
Sprite:???!!!  
  
While Navi's at rehab.  
  
Heres Kiss and Tell er almost it's the version were Link stays a frog boy! And its an Show crossover!  
  
Link: Ribbit? Ribbbbbit?  
  
Sprite translates: Hello 1. I'm 16?, 2. Link from the 1989 Zelda Cartoon and 3. HOS (Hero of Something). Wait a minute, I'm only saying this in frog!!!??  
  
Me: All that from two ribbits?!! I'm so evil the spell I put other Link's had to have one surrender his voice! Well sorry cartoon Link you can't speak! While in that form that is!  
  
Link is angry with me!  
  
Me: Shiiiittt!!!!!  
  
My master Sing comes to save the day!  
  
She kicks major frog!  
  
Link is a uncoius  
  
Sprite: Oh, Link you had such a long day!  
  
Me: No don't ki..  
  
Sing:(speaks some strange words)  
  
Sprite kisses Link on the cheek.  
  
Sprite makes a Chu-chu (kissing) sound  
  
Link transforms into his Hylian-self: A brown haired, dark eye,wears a ugly green tunic with orange under shirt and leggings. His boots are dark brown and his hat is like mido.  
  
He wakes up  
  
Me: AGHhhhhh I run away  
  
Link: Ha I'm me again! Take this Sing! He kisses her!  
  
Sing slaps him and then sends his spirit to the Goody Bottle (Instead of Ganon's Evil Jar) ! The Goody Bottle is around my neck. She sings to me.  
  
I come to her.  
  
Sing gets on me.  
  
We fly off leaving Sprite and Link's body!  
  
Me: Loser!  
  
Link in the bottle gives me the finger but can't see it nor him!  
  
Me: Idiot! Zelda is the only who can you see now! Maahhahah  
  
We return home!  
  
Zelda this time is late instead of Link. She comes in late and sees Link looking Knocked out?  
  
Sprite: Remember last time when Link was knocked out?  
  
Zelda: Shut your trap! Link is never knocked out before and gasp he is not a frog! I came to tell you Sprite that your father is captured by Ganon. I for once is to ask Link why isn't he saving me from Ganon!  
  
Sprite: Papa, King of the Fair Folk is?  
  
She started to wail!  
  
Zelda: He traded is freedom for mine!  
  
Sprite: So my father so worth more than some vain princess who won't kiss her hero, Link no matter what!  
  
Zelda: Err...  
  
Sprite: I'm going good-bye!  
  
Sprite flew off crying  
  
Zelda: I will kiss Link, er just not today!  
  
Zelda looks at link.  
  
Link:...................  
  
I come back Singless but not Link less  
  
Zelda sees two Links?  
  
One his spirit/soul the other his his body.  
  
Me: I'm so not giving you Link's spirit!  
  
Zelda: Why the hell not?  
  
Me: Say it Link!  
  
Link: Zelda loves me! Zelda loves me! Thats why you can see me!  
  
Zelda: Shut it Link!  
  
I throw my bottle at Zelda!  
  
Link: Aggghh!  
  
Me: That shuts him up!  
  
Zelda: Link!  
  
Bottle breaks at her feet! Link soul is free! Link wakes up!  
  
Link: Hah I'm back! Give me kiss Zelda!  
  
Me: Bye freaaks!!!! (Disappears into time warp)  
  
Zelda: No on your life buster!  
  
She slaps him!  
  
Link: This always happens!  
  
Meanwhile hundreds of years earlier....  
  
Me: I hate that Link and Zelda!  
  
Sprite: Me too.  
  
Me: Whoa you followed Me?  
  
Sprite: Cause you saved Zelda's dad King Harakana once could bring back mine?  
  
Me: Don't worry Sing's on it!  
  
Meanwhile at Adult Link (OOT) Link's house! Navi returns from Rehab.  
  
Saria: Here is the Ocarina of Time, Link! Oh your fairy too.  
  
She gives Link both.  
  
Link: Thank..  
  
Navi: Yep I'm still high! Rehab threw me out cause I was bugging them!  
  
She starts to smoke.  
  
Saria: Great now she is addicted! to Drugs  
  
Link: This so not my day!  
  
Navi: Hey look it's the ILLC (I Love Link Club)!  
  
God knows how many girls (GKHMG): Get Link!  
  
Link screams like a girl! Link pulls out OOT. Plays song of Time. Disappears into Time Warp  
  
God knows how many girls: Awwww not again!  
  
Navi: Yep I'm still high!  
  
Saria: I need a vacation!  
  
God knows how many girls: End of our time with Link!  
  
Next Part: Link VS Link 


	7. 6Link VS Link

LINK & Elena? Part VI  
  
LINK & Elena? Part 6 Link VS Link  
  
Sprite : This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Unicorn (herself as a uni). I'm filling for Navi.  
  
Navi is smoking weed!  
  
Navi: Yep I'm still high!  
  
Me: Now kids unless you want to be like Nav here don't do drugs!  
  
Link: Hello I'm Adult Link and I'm HOT. Wait a minute, I already said that?Welcome to MSSB (Maria's Super Smash Brothers) It's just Zelda Characters!  
  
Me: Due to the fact I never played this game and it won't exist I will give the HOW(Hero of Winds) another letter from me! We, me and HOT boy are both 17.  
  
I read:  
  
September 8, 2002 Dear Nintendo Power,  
  
THERE IS ONLY ONE I WANT TO SAY TO YOU ABOUT THE NEW GCN ZELDA!!!! Thank You very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, much!!!!!! For killing my obsession and passion with Zelda. I'm cured!!! That really helped. My family thanks you too. Now I don't bug them about Zelda night and day! Now I don't waste money on any Nintendo Products, boy that was over $300! Now I make money by selling old 64 stories and pictures about The Legend of Zelda. Any way I'm doing a poll on Zelda. 64 Link VS. GCN Link. Guess what! 64 Link won!! Over a 100 people signed and not even one signed for the new Link. I'll send you the poll soon. Mean while have a poll of your own. Have the real fans decided Zelda's fate. Please ask people to give the new Link a chance. He deserves it. After all, you can't judge something or something without trying it out or before you get to know it. Please give Link a chance!  
  
Your Friend, Maria Elena   
  
P.S.- Link's little sister is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!!!!! She reminds me of my little sister. Blond hair, pig tails, always wearing a no sleeve dress, why they're twins!! They even act like each other. Her name is Rachel, my little sister. What's Link's Little Sister's name ? Also I saw the demo for the GCN Zelda. It was so cool!!!! I loved the music and how the characters acted through each other.  
  
Hero of Winds from WW2 comes to kick my ass!  
  
But HOTTY ( Hero of Time, Triforce, You) Link here kicks his first ass!  
  
HOW( Hero of Winds)(Ass is kicked): : ( X .X (Game Over)  
  
HOT (Hero of Time): : ) : P  
  
ME (Maria Elena): Thank you Rinku!  
  
HOT: ????  
  
ME: Rinku means Link!  
  
HOW: Aggh! Now HOW did the HOT one kill me!!!  
  
HOT: Cause you suck!  
  
ME: No he doesn't.  
  
HOW: Really?  
  
HOW faints from battle wounds.  
  
HOT: Here boy heal you're sorry ass!  
  
HOT pulls a healing fairy out.  
  
She heals the HOT one!  
  
ME: Idiot fairy! Err and for the record don't want to do this!  
  
I take out (with my mouth hey I'm a Uni) and from  
  
HOW's bag I take out a bottle of Grand's soup! I drink half of it but don't sallow it.  
  
HOT: What are you ewwwww!!!!  
  
I'm kissing HOW and the damn fairy Sprite takes a picture with a pitogragh! I force the soup into HOW's mouth. He heals and  
  
HOW: Zelda?!!! NOOOO you are not Zelda! Epona?!! It's a Unicorn!!  
  
ME: Yuck I hate kissing! Worst is heroes! It's like I'm kissing TOM F. (Thomas of Maria's Family)!  
  
HOT throws up! I throw up! HOW throws up!  
  
Sprite: I'm posting this baby online! She hold up photo of HOW and me kissing!  
  
Both ME and HOW: NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Sprite is running er flying away from two pissed heroes and me in a unicorn state!  
  
20 min  
  
Sprite: Whew lost them! That last part was 12 days of Link!  
  
Navi: Ready girls? Yep I'm still high!  
  
Pulls out Wind Waker to conduct badly  
  
ILLC (I Love Link Club): Ready!  
  
A whole choir led by Malon, Saria and Zelda begans to sing!  
  
ILLC: ON the 12th day of Link! My true Link gave me! 12 Gorons drumming, 11 dekus piping, 10 Links a leaping, 9 girls a flirting, 8 Malon clones a milking, 7 Zoras a swimming, 6 cuccos laying, 5 golden pieces of Triforce, 4 transformation masks, 3 free Gods, 2 teased heroes, and ah Legend of Zelda in my heart!  
  
Navi: End of song and this chapter. Good job girls!  
  
ILLC: Now guess what inspired that! Oh we love R&R! Rinku and Rinku!  
  
Next Part: Too short of Time 


	8. 7Too short of Time

LINK & Elena? Part V  
  
LINK & Elena? Part 7  
  
Too short of Time  
  
Sprite : This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda nor Peter Pan but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears). I'm still filling for Navi. Still trying to post photo too!  
  
ME: I kill you sprite! I kill a soda can!  
  
HOT: Wrong sprite!  
  
HOW: Guys?  
  
ME and HOT: What?  
  
We see Navi in HOW's hands like Tink( Tinkerbell from Peter Pan that's a gay fairy boy!) Her light is fading  
  
Navi: ..........  
  
Saria: She's dying too many drugs.  
  
HOT: NOOOO! She can't die! I'm only going to have Ruto left for bugging the heck out me if she does!!!!  
  
ME: NOOOO! She can't die! I'm only going to have Sprite fill in for her!  
  
HOW: Only one thing we can do!  
  
Saria: Send her off to the gods??  
  
HOW: No clap for her! And kill Sprite!  
  
He kills Sprite and I rips the photo to sherds!  
  
HOT: That did no good!! The ILLC (I Love Link Club) is almost finished posting a copy of it. Anyway!  
  
ME and HOW: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (inhales) NOO!!!  
  
Saria: Since co-author is dead and original is dying!  
  
Me: Please wait till I get a new fairy to be one.  
  
HOT and HOW: It's so not over!  
  
ME: It is for now. Please tell in Reviews:  
  
1. Which Link I'll see next? 2. Will Navi live? 3. If not who will take her place? 4. Do you want to see the photo? 5. Why did I write this? 6. Do you want to see my 73 very good drawings of Legend of Zelda???  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Link's got a Rematch only it's Zelda!!! 


	9. 74 Answer our prayers Elena!

LINK & Elena? Part 7.4 Answer our prayers Elena!  
  
Saria: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda nor a web site, but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears). I'm filling in for both Navi and Sprite. Still trying get all reveiws!  
  
HOT:Hello !  
  
HOW: Hello!  
  
HOT: Spot that!  
  
HOW: You mean stop that!  
  
HOT draws the biggy (The big Goron" Sword (Thats Galaxy Girl, Hey, OCARINA! thing by the way))  
  
HOW runs away on Epona!  
  
HOT: I meat Spot!  
  
A blue puppy comes to a stop at his feet!  
  
Me: Ricard! You ran away! Oh Hello HOT! Ricard is my Neopet's pet a Puppyblue. I'm busy feeding my Neopets!  
  
Saria: She has two acounts three : mariaeponazeldagirl and eponazeldgirl !  
  
Me:So Neomail me! HOW(In the distance): And her sis Rachel too: pinkfroggirl and ribbetrachel89  
  
Meanwhile read her reviews for others:  
  
Sept. 19, 2003 Dear Kasuto,  
  
(I waited a while to review because I waited to first read all the sorties you had out and not just once. Also I wanted to read other authors works as well. Oh I wanted to give you a nice long answer.) I'm a seventeen year old girl who loves Zelda. I playing a for years and own many Zelda games. I found your site on link and looked at it out of curiosity. Searching mainly for comic books/magma on the web. I had been looking at Zelda sites because a had recently sprained my wrist and couldn't play or draw Zelda for a while . My brother who is twenty-two recommended that I should look at Zelda sites while recovering. Before I just look at Zelda.com. To read and try to draw from them. Also, I am trying to make my own comic book.  
Anyway, I merely just glanced at your site, visiting a few times and looking for fan art. I accidentally clicked on the fan fictions page. I what I saw was very different from what I've seen before. Before only I saw fan fiction in a Nintendo Power Magazine from 1995. I what a saw was not really anything to do with Zelda. It just about these people or things finding the scrolls with no mere mention of Link, Zelda, or Ganon or if they did they were just dead and buried (Come on the're just the main characters). I saw no point in adding things in there like Forrest Gump, Former President George Brush, or 2000 characters you can even say or remember.  
I glad to say that you and other authors on site are way, way, way, way, way, way, way way, better than that. Kasuto you have an art for making great stories. Don't ever stop, you here me, no matter what anyone says. I almost moved to tears by your stories, by the way I've never cried for a story. Your stories were the closest. Your stories have a emitional deepness to them. I can't help feeling so close to the story. I'm pulled in and never want to stop reading. Stayed up till three reading one. You got a talent, a gift, a blessing. I just can belive this is Zelda?!  
For one thing I have to say is keep on improving. With each story you keep getting better and better. Also I short like thank any other authors that don't get reveviews form me. Sorry about that it's just I want do other things to do like read other stories. Please Forgive me. I will read a lot in the furture and try to review. Thank-you and bye Kasuto who is named after a twon in Zelda 2.  
  
Your Reader, Real name: Maria Elena ( I'm not telling my last) Pen name: Epona(Elena) aka just Elena  
  
P.S.-Please start your own stories with your own ideas and characters. Then you must publish it.  
  
HOT: That was her first Zelda review!  
  
Saria: Then lets not forget her others:  
  
Review for Father of Time 2003-12-04 Epona(Elena)  
  
Great stories. I didn't want to review till I was done with your first two stories. Right now, I on Chapter 7 on this one. It's great idea to have multiple Links, that way the girls don't get left out. Also, that way Link doesn't feel bad choosing one girl over the other. Malon with Link is cool with me. One thing should do is make them have twins: a boy and girl. To help you out here are some names:  
  
Girl: Linda, Alexandra (Alex for short), Malinda, Tink  
  
Boy: Thomas, Link, Lynx, Leonardo, Mario  
  
P.S.- Keep up the good work and do your best. I love your stories, so please continue. Also if I think of more names, I'll let you know.  
  
Review for Lost and Found  
  
Epona(Elena)64  
  
What lovely stories you write. . Please continue. I always love a good Zelda/Link fan fic and trust me this is a good one, a very good one. : ) I love the idea of Zelda in the Kokiri Forest and that Link and Zelda leave it together. Also I would never guess you're from Sweden?!! Well let me say this, you spell way better then me and I'm from Southern California, USA. Also I'm 17 too. Also don't worry if you don't get many reviews they're sure come soon, just be patient. Keep up with the POV thing.  
  
P.S.- Keep up the good work and do your best. I love your stories, so please continue. Also four questions: #1. What about the Great Deku Tree? Isn't Link going to help him? #2. Is Cremia really dead?!!! #3. Saria & Mido together?!! Weird, but okay I guess. , It's so cool that your from Sweden. : )  
  
Link's pain in the butt, someone shoot me, bad day  
  
Epona(Elena)  
  
This very good story Luna-Kitsune-Blu, you should be so proud of yourself. Good job. I don't have any typed up zelda stories myself, but I do draw. A My are not on the internet because I don't have a scanner. :( pics. Another thing, I do write Zelda Stories I got about 4 written down and are more than 100 pages long. I love your story with GuruGuru214. I read it as soon as possible. I have read all your stories and GuruGuru214's so far. I like them especially the very depressing ones! Also don't worry if you don't get many reviews they're sure to come soon, just be patient. Bye for now and keep it up!  
  
Price of Godhood LunaticChaos 1): What do you think? Interesting or not?-2): How is the characterization so far?3): Did that legend sound stupid or did it actually sound good?  
  
I love evil/ neutra (neither good or evil) stories Keep it up! Great story LunaticChaos, you should be so proud of yourself. Good job.  
  
Onto the traditional answers... 1.Yes it's interesting and worth reading. 2.You really got into it 3.It sounded good, I like it.  
  
Also don't worry if you don't get many reviews they're sure to come soon, just be patient. Bye for now and keep it up!  
  
Epona(Elena) Reviews for herself  
  
These are very good stories people, I should be so proud of myself. Good job. I do have typed up zelda stories myself, and I do draw. A My are not on the internet because I don't have a scanner. :( pics. Another thing, I do write Zelda Stories I got about 4 written down and are more than 100 pages long. I love Zelda stories with GuruGuru214. I read it as soon as possible. I have read all kind of Zelda stories and GuruGuru214's one the best so far. I like them especially the very silly ones! Also don't worry if you don't get many reviews they're sure to come soon, just be patient. Bye for now and keep it up!  
  
Me: Well bye for now and Thank-you! Next is my bumper stickers! and My good quotes  
  
The story will go on!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. 


	10. 76 Bumper stickers and My good quotes!

LINK & Elena? Part 7.6 Bumper stickers!and My good quotes!  
  
Me: Welcome Back! HOT the dising or name calling! of course!  
  
HOT: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda nor a car, nor computer! She shares it with 6 people! Her whole family of course! 6 in a 2 bedroom apartment but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears). I'm filling in for both Saria, Navi and Sprite. Still trying get all reviews! Oh HOW is a girl!  
  
HOW: If am so are you!  
  
Me: Cool it guys. Here is something interesting I found on so I did some my own. They are copy righted Jan. 16, 2004! Bumper stickers that are Zelda I made up :  
  
Mine- Epona Elena  
  
Link- HOT-Hero of Time  
  
Saria-Cool I'm driving, yet I can't see over the dash board. 0.0  
  
Link again- This isn't Epona.  
  
Zelda-Where's the person to drive this thing? ..... Link!??  
  
Zelda again- Hey I got the Triforce of Wisdom, I know how to drive.  
  
Malon- Two words: HorsePower!  
  
Mido- This will make Mr. No-Fairy jealous.  
  
Nayru or Link- I got a spare tire and spare time.  
  
Din- Got to dance, not drive.  
  
Link, Farore, or Saria- This car better be green.  
  
Malon or Nayru- Singing to the radio.  
  
Ganon-Who needs a car when I've got Power. Mahahahaha...ha  
  
Epona-??? How can I drive???  
  
Navi- Hey Link or anybody!! I drive you crazy!  
  
Ralph (Nayru's friend)- Nayru! You better be not with Link or possessed by Veran. Nayru!!!!  
  
Talon- Sorry for the accident, I was asleep at the wheel.  
  
Link again- I have a name it's Link not Hero of Time.(sigh) :(  
  
Ganon- I'm no Ganondork! or Pork  
  
Ruto- Aghh!!! My freaking fins are in the way.  
  
Zelda, Saria, Malon, Malin, Ruto or basically any girl Link meets- We love you, Link!  
  
Link again- Bravery, Courage, Hero? Yeah (sigh) that's me.  
  
Ruto again- Honk if I should marry Link! Or a at least if you know where he is.  
  
Dark Link- Shadowy driver.  
  
Link again- Sigh, need a hero?  
  
Young Link- Cool I can drive and I'm even not 16 yet. Or even got a fairy.  
  
Link again- Got Fairy?  
  
Zelda again- Got brains? Especially you Ganondork!  
  
Ganondorf- Got Triforce? or better yet power?  
  
Sheik- I'm not Zelda, (sigh) maybe I am...  
  
Link again- Duhahduh(you know that fanfare music) you got a car! Now to drive it. hmmm where's Hyrule's DMV?  
  
Din, Farore,or Nayru- The most powerful, wisest, and couragest car on the road!  
  
Dark Link again- Can a evil clone of Link drive? When pigs rule the Dark World!!!!  
  
Saria- Who says kids can't drive!??  
  
WW(Wind Waker) Link- Cool I transformed The King of Red Loins his boat) into a ........ a car awesome!  
  
(WW Link again-What's good about a car if you're stuck in the middle of an ocean?!!!!  
  
Great Fairy- Gasp!! She's not wearing anything?!!!  
  
WW Link again- HOW come to be Hero of Winds (HOW : ) ), can't I be HOT (Hero of Time).  
  
end of that sorry if you already had on site I don't want to post something not original!  
  
HOT: Is that funny? HOW: NO!  
  
Now for my good quotes that can relate to Zelda and/or are related:  
  
"all three are needed courage, power, wisdom, to totally win the fight" -me  
  
Red is a nature freak  
  
Blue is in a time all her own  
  
and Green knows all your secrets  
  
Oracles or Gods are friends -me on Ages/Seasons  
  
No one can stop time not even the Hot (Hero of Time) one. Wrong he can, just pull out his Ocarina. -me  
  
Links: That was soo long! Saria: Cool!  
  
Me: Now remember "courage without wisdom is foolessness" - Jackie Chan to Jade, Jackie Chan Adventures  
  
Saria, and the Links!: Bye! Note to readers: "FIRST DON'T PANIC, SECOND, DOOOOOON'T PANIC, AND THIRD, DID I MENTION NOT THE PANIC?!"- Gigi , Kiki  
  
Me: Well bye for now and Thank-you! Next is my bumper stickers! and My good quotes  
  
The story will go on! On and on. Maybe off. Then on!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Me: Shoot! Oh the new Questions! and old!  
  
Please tell in Reviews:  
  
1. Which Link I'll see next?  
  
2. Will Navi live?  
  
3. If not who will take her place?  
  
4. Do you want to see the photo?  
  
5. Why did I write this?  
  
6. Do you want to see my 73 very good drawings of Legend of Zelda???  
  
7. Do want know more about me?  
  
8. Or my pets?  
  
9. Or how many times I've beaten each Zelda?  
  
10. Have I beaten every Zelda?  
  
Links: That's easy all but one of the USA versions!  
  
11. Guys! Sigh which one?  
  
ME: Goobye!  
  
Next is 7.8- My answers! Again! 


	11. 78 My answers! Again!

LINK & Elena? 7.8- My answers! Again!  
  
Me in my dreams: Gasp! Must write, play, draw type ZELDA! Link watch out for Legodork the elf! Agghhh it's Harry Potter!!  
  
HOT: You wake her! HOW: No You wake her!  
  
They play rock, paper, sword!  
  
HOW: Sword beats paper! HOT: Shit, er Elena wake up!  
  
Me in my dreams: Oh I love Luke de Ayora's voice!!!  
  
HOT: No she wants to be his friend not girl friend! He is so my voice!  
  
HOW: Besides she kissed me.  
  
Aryll: Oh big brother.  
  
HOW: Aryll why are you here?  
  
Aryll: Do do this: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is selling her gamecube cause she go no money for Zelda! Don't worry after she gets the new foursword game she will buy a new one! Oh, she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears). I'm filling in for all Link, Saria, Navi and Sprite. Still trying get all reviews! Oh HOW is a girl!  
  
HOW: HOW Dare you betray me! HOT: OOOOOH There going to be a Aryll and HOW fight!  
  
Meanwhile I'm typing in my sleep.. The next part to the Lin story.  
  
Saria: While waiting for that go see these Joseph Blanchette : Frog movies! Remember she doesn't know him yet!  
  
The Return of of Big UHh who woke me up! Oh well can't sleep! Share room with 2 sisters! Must combat with Zelda!  
  
Elena sisters (Anne 21, Rachel, 14): Agggghhhhhhhh! We love Zelda.  
  
Sisters play my, I repeat, my Zelda game; on my gamecube! Worst the keep me up with it and then do not clean it up! So in the morn my sisters step on it!  
  
Me: It doesn't work as well as my parents, they hate Zelda! It's the Ingo clone (My Dad) who has the biggest problem with it! He so treats me like Malon. Worst he gave me my first Zelda game for Christmas 1995, Zelda: ALTTP. I so wanted Yoshi's Island! Funny I got the gameboy version Christmas 2002 and my lil sis Yoshi's Island, no fair eh? Just kidding. Oh I got WW for Christmas 2003 from my bro, yep I didn't bye it! Oh Links are wrong they are two Zeldas I have never beaten but still thanks to collectors disc I own all!  
  
HOT: Buy you! They will be a new chapie in one week!  
  
I'm not forgetting questions: Like why my family own's a IMAC! and a PC! Also why I use apappleworks to type up, word doc to post!  
  
Old!  
  
1. Which Link I'll see next?  
  
2. Will Navi live?  
  
3. If not who will take her place?  
  
4. Do you want to see the photo?  
  
5. Why did I write this?  
  
6. Do you want to see my 73 very good drawings of Legend of Zelda???  
  
7. Do want know more about me?  
  
8. Or my pets?  
  
9. Or how many times I've beaten each Zelda?  
  
10. Have I beaten every Zelda?  
  
Links: That's easy all but one of the USA versions!  
  
11. Guys! Sigh which one?  
  
New: 1. Why do you think I hate the 1989 cartoon Zelda?  
  
2. Did you like movies if they freaking loaded!?  
  
3. Why does Elena prefer the IMAC when it likes to freeze on her?  
  
4. I'm post a sequel to MM hope you like it the 1st 8 chaps were written when I was 15. I say it's boring but it isn't. Will you reveiw for it?  
  
5. What happen in beganing? My mom posted my stories! Way to go mom!  
  
Notes:  
  
Writers Block? Sorry I can't get that cause I have to do is type till I bleed! All stories expect this one are completed in my log books! All are more than 100 pages long in my writing!  
  
E-mail people for me! Like Link I have no time! I soo want his ocarina! I from now on want to have my e-mail answered by Zelda charaters er Strong Bad Style!  
  
ME: Goobye!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Link's got a Rematch only it's Zelda!!! 


	12. This is not an update

This is not an update! No reviews! Expect one.  
  
HOW: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also she don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like herself. Also she is an complete nerd Oh, she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears). I'm filling in for all Aryll, Link, Saria, Navi and Sprite. Still trying get reviews! Oh HOT is a girl!  
  
Saria, Me and the HOT: You are so dead!  
  
We cause a major fight! A sword and Ocarina battle! It's Me: Long sword, Saria: Ocarina, HOT: the Master sword HOW: Orca's sword, and Aryll: her telescope!  
  
scene missing  
  
You: aww man!  
  
Zelda & Tetra: We were sure there was going to be a battle between us! Still waiting here people!  
  
Elena: Heehee no real update till reviews come.  
  
Aryll: That means that will count for most of her stories.  
  
Elena: Also I hate typing!  
  
Elena: I've reviewed for others! Oh Thank you for bug zapper review person who did review . I don't really know you but yo told me your name in e- mail! Oh please e-mail again. Thank you for sending me e-mail reviews other people!  
  
This all authors I need to review for (A-Z) (Yes! I have read most of your stories Yes! I will try to review them! Yes! This from only fanfiction.net! I have more than 50 for others!) : 62. Anime Princess Sarah 1. Arxane 2. BabyPan 3. Beverly Alliss 4. CoolKD 5.dan heron 6. Dark Moon5 7. DarkLink107 8. Dragonkiller 9. Galaxy Girl 10. GuruGuru214 11. H7 12. Habuki 13. HealerAriel 14. Heroine of Hyrule 15. Hylian Aes Sadai 16. Hylian Heroine 17. Ice Sage 18. intemptesta nox 19. Kota Magic 20. koji san 21. Kokeshi088 23. KittyHorse 24. Lady Rose 25. LauraCeleste 26. lets play pacman 27. Linda of Lorule 28. Link Worshiper 29. Liol 30. LittleLink3 31. Luna-Kitsune-Blu 32. LunaticChaoss 33. Michelle Lancaster 34. Misora Kutasha 35. My Final Death 36. Phantwo 38. Raine Ishida 39. Sage of Zelda 64 40. SailorZelda 41. Shawshank 42. SparkleSam 43. Split Infinitive 44. StarGlider 45. Sycogerl64 46. Timestones 47. UltimateTH 48. Violet Light 49. Wild-Roze 50. Zel the Stampede 51. Zerachiel 61. Zyte  
  
More to the list! (In any order!) (Yes! I have read most of your stories Yes! I will try to review them!Yes! This from only fanfiction.net! I have more than 50 for others!) :  
  
62. Anime Princess Sarah 63. JediWanda RitoAnn 64. P4Pancho 65. AngelFire 66. Startide Risen 67. schell21 68. Scrupulous-One 69. Dark Wyvern 70. DarkLink107 71. sawyerzelda 72. gibbygirl 73. Wild-Roze 74. Kristin3 75. Carrie-Dreamer  
  
Elena that is too much!  
  
Everyone: Bye! People!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next up: This is to the total # of story reviews to all my works.  
  
16 Reviews: All people will get a special gift: a new story. er maybe just all new long chapters!  
  
10 Reviews: Next Part: Link's got a Rematch only it's  
Zelda!!!  
  
7 Reviews: I'll update all stories sooner  
  
4 Reviews: the missing scene  
  
No reviews: No updates for 3 weeks! That goes for all stories! That's Link &Elena?, Lost Legends, Poes and Songs, and A Link thought the Ages!  
  
Elena : Also on fiction.net is a new story-Tucker based on a true story! I so going to say good bye! 


	13. Sprite’s Memorial Service CD?

This is not an update! No reviews! Expect one!  
  
Part 7.863? Sprite's Memorial Service CD?  
  
ME: This all done by Epona(Elena). Okay. Also I don't own Zelda but a lot of her original characters, like myself. Also she is an complete idiot and hasn't got a brain! Oh, she is Elena the Hylian (herself with pointed ears). I'm filling in for all Link, Aryll, Link, Saria, Navi and Sprite. Still trying get reviews! Oh Thank-you bug guy cause you reviewed!  
  
Welcome to Graveyard! Here we are wearing black. Hope you are too! We are in front of royal tomb of royal fairy family were we will lay poor Sprite. Everyone mention this fic is here. Oh some reason Lee and Lin from Lost Legends(the female hero) are here?! Don't ask!  
  
Saria: Spooky!  
  
HOT: It's not too bad. (Kills a random poe)  
  
Poe which is the size of a fairy: Aggh wait I'm already dead?! (Notices Sprite) Oh who died?!  
  
Aryll: A fairy, big brother killed her.  
  
ME: Quiet I trying to give a memorial service to a dearly departed Sprite. Don't make me come over there! Please will any like to say any last words to her?  
  
(Crickets)  
  
ME: Anyone?  
  
Poe: To the soda can? or the fairy?  
  
Links: Both. Oh that joke is so old!  
  
Sure enough you see a fairy in a Sprite soda can. Note by says can caned by Elena. The fairy was to annoying to live! Cannot be relived! She was murder by Link. HOW Link can kill her?  
  
HOW: What the hell? My sword just slipped.  
  
HOT: Right. And I'm the King of Hyrule.  
  
ME: Well some fanfics marry you off to Zelda who is the princess of Hyrule, who will be Queen. Which would make you the King of Hyrule, Link. One was this story!  
  
Links: Which Link?  
  
Saria: Both, Well depends on the story.  
  
Aryll: What would that make me.  
  
ME: Sister-in-law to Zelda. Now please listen!  
  
Starts to rain.  
  
Everyone leaves expect Lee and Lin. I'm still going on with the service as a Unicorn. I love the rain. Also there is some strange person looking at a grave the size of a rock. I think it's you. You realize it is rock. You take the rock despite the fairy sized sign that says in .0012 print: Do not take rocks. Please.  
  
Lin: Do even know this fairy?  
  
Looks at something like a fairy and can in a big hole willed with rain water. Wait it's a fairy in a puddle!  
  
Lee who is somehow now holing a umbrella over there heads.  
  
Lee: NO! Navi said she be here.  
  
Lin: Didn't you here she was on her death bed?  
  
Lee: No lets go, I'm missing your story Lin.  
  
Lin: Lets go.  
  
They leave you and me.  
  
ME: Er hello will you respect the dead?  
  
Tell your answer in reviews!  
  
Note something special the OOT CDs I have gotten the translation in English!  
  
Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony (Name of Song, Time, Composer (Artist)-CD, Track)  
  
Zora's Domain 3:41 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack Track: 8 of 13  
  
Title 4:03 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 1 of 13  
  
The Legend Of Zelda Medley 4:48 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 13 of 13  
  
Princess Zelda 3:05 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 11 of 13  
  
Ocarina Medley 3:52 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 12 of 13  
  
Lon Lon Ranch 3:26 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 5 of 13  
  
Kokiri Forest 2:10 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 2 of 13  
  
Kakariko Village 3:06 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 6 of 13  
  
Hyrule Field 3:47 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 3 of 13  
  
Hyrule Castle 2:10 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 4 of 13  
  
Goron City 2:58 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 7 of 13  
  
Gerudo Valley 4:34 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 9 of 13  
  
Ganondorf 1:06 Ryuichi Katsumata Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Symphony Soundtrack 10 of 13  
  
Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack  
  
(Name of Song, Time (how long is it), Composer(Artist-CD, Track)  
  
Zelda's Theme 3:42 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 6 of 12  
  
Title Theme 4:53 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 1 of 12  
  
Temple Of Time 3:41 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 8 of 12  
  
Shop 3:45 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 5 of 12  
  
Middle Boss Battle 4:39 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 7 of 12  
  
Lost Woods 3:22 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 3 of 12  
  
Last Battle 4:36 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 12 of 12  
  
Kotake & Koume's Theme 3:46 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 9 of 12  
  
Hyrule Field Main Theme 5:57 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 10 of 12  
  
Great Fairy's Fountain 4:39 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 11 of 12  
  
Epona Song/Lon Lon Ranch 4:20 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 4 of 12  
  
Battle 4:27 Koji Kondo; Arranged & Performed by MOKA The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Rearrange Album Soundtrack 2 of 12  
  
For track 4 Epona Song/Lon Lon Ranch the words are (This off a site called cow girl or A Malon site I love :  
  
In the re-arranged album of legend of zelda, there was a track called Epona no Uta (Epona's Song). This perticular song was the only vocal song in the entire album. Epona's song was sung by Emiko Shiratori. Here, you'll find the lyrics and the translation to the song.  
  
Epona no Uta  
  
Epona Epona soba ni oide  
  
Futari de ireba sabishikunankanai  
  
Dakara Epona koko ni ite  
  
Omae dake wa mamotte ageru  
  
Kousite iru to omoidasu  
  
Ano hi no yoake  
  
Tsuki ga shizumi taiyou to  
  
Omae ga umareta  
  
Epona Epona soba ni oide  
  
Futari de ireba kanashikunankanai  
  
Dakara Epona koko ni ite  
  
Watashi no uta wo kiite ite ne  
  
Tululu tululu tululululu...  
  
Kousite iru to omoidasu  
  
Ano koro no koto  
  
Omae no tame ni kaasan ga  
  
Tsukutta kono uta  
  
Tululu tululu tululululu...  
  
Futari de ireba kanashikunankanai  
  
Tululu tululu tululululu...  
  
Wasurenaide ne kono uta... kono uta  
  
Now for the English.  
  
Epona's Song  
  
Epona, Epona, come to me  
  
If we're together, we won't feel alone  
  
So, Epona, stay here with me  
  
I will cherish only you  
  
When you are here, I remember  
  
The dawn of that day  
  
The moon set, and with the sun  
  
You were born  
  
Epona, Epona, come to me  
  
If we're together, we won't feel sad  
  
So, Epona, stay here with me  
  
And listen to my song  
  
Tululu tululu tululululu...  
  
When you are here, I remember  
  
What happened back then  
  
When my mother made  
  
This song for you  
  
Tululu tululu tululululu...  
  
If we're together, we won't feel sad  
  
Tululu tululu tululululu...  
  
Please never forget this song, this song  
  
[Translation Note: oo Aaaaaaah, censoring ;; Well, Japanese is  
  
Japanese, can't change how it's spelled, I guess. 'kousite' is still proper  
  
spelling... I guess . but add an 'h' after the 's' to get how it's really  
  
pronounced ]  
  
More translations in English Later!  
  
Rember oneNo reviews: No updates for 3 weeks! That goes for all stories! That's Link & Elena?, Lost Legends, Poes and Songs, and A Link thought the Ages!  
  
Two: Note : I will be resting from typing cause I suffer from wrist problems in my right hand. I'm always accidentally injuring it! Good thing I've becoming familiar using my left hand again. I practice a lot drawing, writing, eating, ect. with it. Well I've updated, still story writing online is still new to me. So hard to type! Net update will be hopefully in the next two to four weeks!  
  
Elena : Also on is a new story-Tucker based on a true story! I so going to say good bye!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part Hopefully: Link's got a Rematch only it's Zelda!!! 


End file.
